1. Field of the Invention
In one aspect, the invention relates to a paper wrapped foam cup. In another aspect, the invention relates to a method for automatically assembling a paper wrapped foam cup.
2. Description of the Related Art
Paper wrapped foam cups, while known in the art, currently comprise a small portion of the beverage cup market compared to foam-only cups, even though the paper wrapped foam cups have similar insulating qualities of the foam-only cups and are much better suited for printing on the exterior of the cup.
Prior paper wrapped foam cups generally comprise a traditionally made foam cup in combination with a paper layer that is wrapped about and bonded to the exterior of the foam cup. The paper can be pre-printed with any desired image or text prior to the wrapping of the paper to the exterior of the foam cup. It is much easier to print on the paper than on the exterior of the foam cup. The quality of printing on the paper is superior to printing on foam.
In addition to superior printing characteristics, for a given total wall thickness, a paper wrapped foam cup has greater hoop strength, resulting in a more rigid cup that better resists radial deflection and greater columnar strength. The greater rigidity and columnar strength reduces the possibility that the cup will radially collapse in response to a consumer squeezing the cup or collapse when lidded.
Many consumers also find the paper wrapped foam cups aesthetically more pleasing both in visual appearance and in feel, to a foam only cup. They also perceive the paper wrapped foam cup to be of a higher quality and have a greater panache. Paper wrapped foam cups can be, under certain circumstances, more cost effective to make than foam-only cups and conventional paper hot and cold cups.
Yet, even with all of these advantages, paper wrapped foam cups comprise only a very small portion of the hot and cold beverage cup market. Therefore, there is still a strong desire and need within the beverage cup market for a commercially viable paper wrapped foam cup.